Immortal Coil
by BonneNuit
Summary: Renji was turned into a vizard by Aizen 30 years ago and was found by the vizards. Now he's trying to recruit Ichigo to their side. RenjixIchigo yaoi. Sexual content, no underage readers.
1. Chapter 1

**Isclaimerday: Iway oday otnay ownway Eachblay orway akemay anyway oneymay **

**offway ofway isthay orystay.**

**For those who don't speak Pig Latin, here is the disclaimer: I do not own bleach or make any money off of this story. **

**Pairings: RenjixIchigo, very slight KenseixIchigo**

**Summary: AU Instead of Renji being transferred to another division when Aizen doesn't find him useful, he is turned into a vizard as an experiment. Renji manages to escape before Aizen kills him and goes to the human world where he joins up with the other Vizards and eventually meets Ichigo. Yaoi, lemons, sex, cursing, violence.**

**Author's note: Renji is a little darker in this story, but is otherwise kept in character. The timeline is purely speculative because Renji had to be turned into a vizard sometime after Renji and Rukia joined the academy (which was 50 years ago. If somebody has a more exact date, please tell me. Also, the 'now' occurs in the arrancar arc. The title is based on an excerpt from Hamlet, and is included below, but only the part pertaining to this story. Yes, it is a play on Immortal Coil versus Mortal Coil.**

**Beta'd by WarriorNun- thank you!**

Immortal Coil: Chapter 1

'To be, or not to be: that is the question:

[…]

That flesh is heir to, 'tis a consummation  
Devoutly to be wish'd. To die, to sleep;  
To sleep: perchance to dream: ay, there's the rub;  
For in that sleep of death what dreams may come  
When we have shuffled off this mortal coil,  
Must give us pause: there's the respect  
That makes calamity of so long life;"

Hamlet by Shakespeare

Seireitei, Soul Society: 30 years ago

Renji walked down the streets, more then a little pissed off as he thought of his last fight. He didn't even start that one! But he knew that Captain Aizen was disappointed with him and he was going to be punished for the transactions.

He growled and mentally hit himself as he remembered the look in Kira and Hinamori's eyes as he was lectured yet again for fighting. He wished he could be calm and obedient like them…but it just wasn't him damn it!

Renji paused as he sensed something behind him and turned around. Nothing. He narrowed his eyes and walked towards where he felt the presence and glanced down the dark alley. Most shinigami didn't wander around after night unless they were on guard duty or drunk. Neither of them he had to worry about, so Renji shrugged it off and walked on.

Reiatsu flared and Renji cried out as a sword slashed through his shoulder and across his torso. He staggered back and fell to his knees, gasping for breath as his blood gushed out of his long wound.

"Who..?" He managed to gasp out although already he felt himself weakening and white crossed his vision. He slumped to the ground.

Aizen Sousuke removed the illusion surrounding him and stared down at Renji's immobile form. Some drunken Shinigami passed by and waved at him, not noticing Abarai under Sousuke's absolute hypnosis.

"Hm, it seems to work on weaker Shinigami as well." Sousuke said to himself and watched as Renji hollowfied. Renji's mask was skull like but where the jaw should be gaped open like a snarling monkey and red lines created the illusion of a snarl. "You should be happy you were useful to me in this sense even though you aren't needed like Kira or Hinamori."

Hollow Renji growled and narrowed his black and gold eyes at the shinigami. His instincts kicked in and instead of standing to fight the captain he opened a garganta into the only other world he knew: the human world. Aizen Sousuke's surprised face was the last thing he saw before he pushed through the blackness and fell into the human world.

..

Shinji Hirako didn't concern himself for the most part with what went on in the world. All he cared about was other Vizards like him and a few select people that have proven they can be trusted. The rest were just trash.

So when he felt the angry and confused reiatsu of a newly born vizard, he didn't hesitate a second to flash step as quickly as he could to it. He skidded to a stop in front of the red haired vizard that was screaming out his anger and looking around for his next prey.

"A lively one, huh?" Hiyori said calmly as she drew her sword and pulled her mask over her face.

"Yep, he'll fit right in."

"Tch, he better not be a weakling."

"I don't think that's going to happen."

They attacked.

…

Karakura Town: Now

After Ichigo got back from Seireitei, he had been pondering the meaning behind the mask that kept showing up and narrowly saving his life. He didn't know what it was, but he wasn't going to ignore it just because it resembled a hollow's mask. Perhaps it was because he didn't share the same bias as shinigami who were taught to act and think a certain way, but he wasn't going to ignore something that could possibly take him over just because of his apprehension.

The first few days of school after he got back were unexpectedly eventful. His substitute shinigami badge went off immediately, almost giving him a heart attack. Then he found out that Ishida lost all of his Quincy powers. The next day, Ichigo met him. Supposedly he was a new student that had just transferred, but Ichigo had never seen a high school student that looked like that.

"Abarai Renji."

He was a couple of inches over 6 feet tall and must have weighed at least 175 pounds. None of it was fat either…the school uniform barely managed to fit around his muscled torso and even Chad's managed to do that. He had tattoos too. Ichigo wondered if they were just on his face.

He was shaken from his thoughts as he heard the teacher's voice. "Okay! Take the seat in the back, over there."

"Yeah, yeah…" Renji grunted and walked over towards Ichigo who was now staring out the window. His lips curled upward in a smirk, revealing sharp teeth. "I guess I'm sitting next to you, Kurosaki-kun."

"Right…nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

Just then Ichigo's badge went off, shouting at him that there was a hollow. Ichigo jumped and for once was thankful for the distraction. He felt weird around the new student and would take any chance he got to sort himself out.

"I've got to go to the bathroom." Ichigo told his teacher and quickly ran out the door before she could stop him.

"Don't mind, Ichigo." Chad told the new student. "He's like that."

Renji chuckled and stared at the door where Ichigo just ran through. "I don't mind at all. He's much cuter then I expected…" The last sentence was more said to himself then Chad.

…

That night as Ichigo disposed of his umpteenth hollow- leaving Kon in charge of his body- he felt a menacing presence behind him. He brought his sword up just in time as his opponent swung his down with surprising strength.

"Abarai!?" Unlike in the classroom, Renji's hair was down and his bandana was completely black.

"Hmph." Renji smirked and pushed more power into his sword, making Ichigo strain under the weight.

"A soul-cutter?"

"You're being noisy."

"Tch, fuck off!" Ichigo grunted and managed to shove the sword away from him and slid a few feet on the air as he eyed the other man warily. "What the fuck are you!?"

"Do you really want to know?" Renji asked. Ichigo stared in confusion and then his eyes widened as Renji dragged a mask down from his head with similar markings as his tattoo. "You know what this is, right?"

"A…hollow's mask?"

"Right, I knew you were smart." Renji smirked and stepped closer to Ichigo who appeared to be frozen. "I'm a shinigami who has crossed the boundaries to delve in hollow's powers." Ichigo swallowed as Renji stopped a foot front of him and leaned closer. "What do you say Ichigo? Want to be my friend? I'm a vizard, just like you."

Ichigo kept staring as Renji reached a hand out and dragged a cold finger down his cheek, then grabbed his chin firmly. "Join us, Ichigo; you don't belong with the shinigami."

Ichigo blinked and came to his senses, jerking away from the vizard. "No, I refuse."

"What?" Renji growled and tried to grab Ichigo again but he stepped back before Renji could.

"I don't want any part of being a vizard, or whatever you're called."

"It's not like you have a choice, you already are one." Renji snapped and glared at Ichigo.

"I'm a shinigami dip shit!"

"You're a vizard!"

"Shinigami!"

"Vizard!"

"I knew it was a bad idea to send you."

They both turned to look at the man who had spoken. He was slim and had blond hair that hit right below his ears. Renji seems to know him because he narrowed his eyes and glared. "I can handle this Shinji!"

"Apparently you can't."

Shinji glanced at Ichigo who was staring at him in confusion.

"Where are my manners, I'm Shinji Hirako, vizard." He gave a short bow.

"You're a vizard too?"

"Yep!" Shinji grinned broadly at Ichigo who eyed him warily.

"I'm a Shinigami."

"You're a vizard." Renji said again and for a moment his eyes flashed gold and black before disappearing to their normal brown.

"Shinigami!"

"This isn't getting us anywhere." Shinji said with a sigh. "Just come with us and we'll explain everything."

"I'm not going anywhere with you guys."

"Yes you are!" Renji lunged for Ichigo with his sword raised but Shinji stopped him with his hand settled on his shoulder.

"It would be better for you if you came willingly."

Ichigo considered the two for a second as he mentally calculated his chances. "Like hell!" He rushed forward but didn't even get a chance to move a step before Shinji was behind him. Ichigo tried to turn sharply to face him, but Shinji was too fast. He slammed the back of his head and Ichigo dropped like a rock.

Renji quickly flash stepped underneath him and easily caught his unconscious form. He blinked and stared down at his unconscious face for a second before shifting him into a more comfortable position.

"So you like him?" Shinji asked with a laugh making Renji glare at him. "Tch, if you weren't so hot headed and eager we would have been able to wait patiently."

"Shouldn't we train him now before the hollow has more time to take him over?"

"He might have come to us before that happened."

"Might have?" Renji glanced down at Ichigo again and marveled at the way his brow was smoothed and his mouth relaxed. "It's hard to believe someone like this could have a monster inside of him."

"Yeah, right, he's real cute and cuddly." Shinji commented as they began to move. "Are you love-sick already?"

"Shut up." Renji snarled and clutched Ichigo closer to him. "I'm just saying that-"

"That he's hot and sexy?"

"No, that-"

"He's adorable and fuckable?"

"No!"

"Good, then I get dibs."

"Fuck off." Renji grumbled. "He's just a vizard that we need to train. Nothing special."

"Right right, whatever you say."

"Damn right."

Ichigo stirred in Renji's arms and Renji looked down at him, a dark look creeping into his eyes.

"Oi, Renji, control yourself would yah?"

Renji blinked and looked away from Ichigo's tempting face. "I have it under control."

Shinji narrowed his eyes and frowned thoughtfully. "Do you need me to carry him?"

"I can handle it."

"Obviously you can't get your hormones under control enough to simply carry the little punk."

"I can handle it." Renji repeated and held Ichigo closer to him. Shinji said nothing more and soon they reached their base. The barrier opened just long enough for them to slip through and then slammed seamlessly closed again.

"Welcome home, Ichigo." Renji muttered to the sleeping form and eased him onto a futon. "Enjoy your rest while you can."

**LINE**

**There are going to be a few scenes that coincide with the manga/anime, but I'm not going to be writing a script for the scenes that most, if not all of the readers are familiar with. If they are important enough for me to note, then I'll just summarize the information and continue onward. After all, this is fan fiction, not the manga/anime in literature form.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beta'd by WarriorNun- thank you!**

Immortal Coil: Chapter 2

Ichigo woke slowly and with a headache. He groaned and sat up, frowning as he didn't recognize his surroundings. He stood on shaky legs and glanced down to see his was still in his pants but his shirt was missing. He yawned and rubbed his eyes before padding over to the door and sliding it open.

Immediately something small and fast hit him in the stomach, making him grunt and fly back to hit the wall. The small and fast thing turned out to be a girl with blond hair in pig tails and a single fang jutting out over her lip.

"It's about time you woke up, berry-head!"

"Don't call me that." Ichigo gasped out as he tried to regain his breath. "And who are you, snaggle tooth!?"

"I'm-"

"Hiyori, you bitch!!!"

Shinji tackled her from the doorway, sending the girl flying across the room.

"I told you not to be so rough with him at first!"

"Fuck off; if he's so weak then we don't have a use for him anyway!"

As they argued Renji slipped inside the room and eyed Ichigo who was rubbing his head and scowling at the two. His eyes moved over his bare chest and then snapped to his face with a smirk. "Get dressed and come meet the others." He tossed Ichigo a shirt and turned to leave without waiting for Ichigo.

Ichigo grabbed his sword and yanked the shirt on as he followed Renji, realizing that he was still in his spirit form. He mentally cried at the knowledge that Kon was going to be in his body again, doing who knows what sort of things. Actually, Ichigo did have an idea what Kon was doing but he was trying not to think about it.

Ichigo followed Renji to a room that looked very similar to the one in Urahara's basement and glanced around to see several figures lounged about. "This is Hachi, Love, Kensei, Lisa, Rose and Mashiro." Renji said, gesturing vaguely to them. "They're all vizards like us."

"I'm not a vizard." Ichigo growled.

"Yes you are."

"Not this again." Shinji walked up behind them and sighed dramatically. "You're a shinigami who has hollow powers. That makes you a vizard, Ichigo."

Ichigo scowled at him. "I'm a shinigami."

"You know if you don't get the proper training, your hollow will eventually consume you and take over your body, then kill your friends and family. Do you want that?"

Ichigo shook his head and Shinji grinned. "Then let us train you."

"Tch, fine." Ichigo looked away from them and crossed his arm over his chest.

"Then call out your hollow."

"Er, what?"

Hiyori narrowed her eyes at Ichigo and snorted. "If you can't even do that, then we really are wasting our time."

"I'm not going to call out that monster!"

"Then I'll just have to make you."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes as Hiyori materialized her mask and pulled it over her head.

"You better call your hollow out or I'm going to fucking kill you."

"Like fuck I am!"

Ichigo grabbed his sword and pointed it at the girl. "I don't care what the fuck you guys are, but I'm not going to let him out."

"Heh, suit yourself." Hiyori lunged forward and Ichigo narrowly dodged and brought his sword up to parry her blow.

"Bitch!"

"Orangey!"

"Snaggle tooth!"

"Fag!"

"Whore!"

"Maybe we should break this up." Hachi said timidly.

"Shut your trap and throw some barriers up, Hachi!" Hiyori yelled. Hachi sweat dropped and did so, cringing as Ichigo was flung through a wall. "I told you to put them up!"

"I tried to…"

"Whatever." She snorted and then her gold and black eyes widened as Ichigo lunged forward through the hole, laughing maniacally as his hollow took over. His mask didn't even cover his entire face as he grabbed Hiyori's throat in a crushing grip and slammed her against the wall. The hollow didn't have a chance do to more damage though before all of the vizards were on top of Ichigo and tearing off his mask.

"Tch, you really can't control it at all, can you?" Renji drawled in a bored voice and patted Ichigo's orange hair. "We can teach you how though."

Ichigo swallowed and the others got off of him while Renji tugged him to his feet.

"Join us, Ichigo."

"I can't…I'm a Shinigami…"

"You aren't. What loyalty do you owe them? They tried to kill you and your friend." Shinji said with a frown and glanced at Renji who looked away at the mention of Rukia.

"And I'm just supposed to give my loyalty to you?" Ichigo asked incredulously.

Renji glared at Ichigo and grabbed his shirt, lifting him off his feet so their faces were inches apart. "Listen, punk, we're giving you a great opportunity here. If Soul Society found out what you are, they will kill you, your family, and all of your friends. Just to make sure you haven't infected them with the hollow."

Ichigo recoiled from Renji and tried to pry his hands off of him but Renji only held him tighter. "That bastard Aizen Sousuke forcibly turned all of us into vizards and they-" he gestured at the others "-were sentenced to death for something they couldn't even control. If I hadn't escaped, when I did, I would have had the same fate. So stop your useless whining and decide. Do you want to be Soul Society's bitch and risk being killed by them or taken over by your hollow, or will you join us and keep your life, as well as your family's life, safe."

Ichigo stared at Renji who had unknowingly let black and gold creep into his eyes and his voice develop a sharper edge.

He nodded.

Renji let him go and Ichigo slumped to the ground and stared at Renji who stomped off. Shinji sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "That kid…"

"Renji's as much of a punk as the kid." Kensei muttered to himself and grabbed Ichigo and hauled him up once again.

Ichigo cursed as his feet dangled for a second before Kensei set him onto his feet. "You're kind of light, pansy, don't you have any muscle?"

Ichigo scowled and brought his elbow back and whacked Kensei in the chest, making him take a step back. "Piss off! Not all of us can be muscle heads like you."

"What the fuck did you call me!?"

Shinji stared in exasperation as Hiyori joined the fray and started hitting Kensei and Ichigo with her sandal alternatively. What a crazy bitch. He didn't know why he put up with her…He grunted as she kicked him in the stomach.

"What the hell!?"

"You're talking out loud, you bastard!"

…

Aizen tapped his fingers on the armrest of his throne as he went over all the different paths the final battle could take. He had already sent Ulquiorra and Yammy to kill Ichigo Kurosaki in the human world, but he had strangely disappeared. Aizen remembered the fluctuating power he had felt when he was in Seireitei and he knew that the boy was a vizard. The others that escaped must have Ichigo and were hiding Ichigo from him.

But this posed a new problem. If the vizards were interested in Ichigo, which meant that they were possibly interested in the war. Aizen had already started his plans for retrieving Orihime Inoue to block the full Gotei 13 from interfering in Karakura town, but if the vizards came, it would pose an even larger problem. So now he had to consider how to separate the vizards as well, and he already had an idea on how to do it.

…

Ichigo's friends in the human world and in Soul Society were frantic. Ichigo disappearing so close to an outbreak of war and when arrancars were showing up set everyone on edge. Nobody knew what happened to him. There was some speculation that he had been killed, but Urahara said that his reiatsu hadn't vanished, it had disappeared. Whatever that meant.

Orihime was on edge and nervous, fearing for Ichigo's life but not knowing what to do. Rukia, who had come to investigate his disappearance, was just as worried. She tried to find words to calm the other girl down but Orihime was too bent on the dramatics without considering that Ichigo would be fine without her.

It hurt Rukia a little to know that her crush so blatantly liked another, but she could bear with it. After all she had lived through her first crush, Renji, disappearing completely from Soul Society, so she could handle watching Orihime crush over Ichigo.

There was also the troubling description that the humans gave Rukia about the transfer student that showed up just when Ichigo disappeared, and hadn't been seen or heard from again. Red hair, tattoos and a pissy attitude. It sounded like a friend she had thought was long gone, but now she wasn't so sure. Wherever Ichigo was, Rukia knew that if Renji was there with him things couldn't be too bad.

**LINE**

**Yes, Rukia has a little crush on Orihime. I think it's the boobs. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Beta'd by WarriorNun- thank you!**

Immortal Coil: Chapter 3

Ichigo continued trained under the vizards and unexpectedly got used to their company. Most of them were easy to get along with (Kensei, Love, Hachi, Mashiro, etc) but Renji continued to be a pain. He antagonized Ichigo with everything he did. When Ichigo was cooking or washing dishes, Renji managed to produce a pink frilly apron that he was forced into.

Everyone else was amused, but Ichigo was not. Lisa tried to force him to wear a school girl outfit as well, but that's where he drew the line. Although he hated the way Renji smirked at him when he wore it. He would really like to wipe the smug look off the bastard's face.

But even when Renji was being an ass, Ichigo couldn't completely hate him. Their relationship slowly changed to a grudging friendship/rivalry as they sparred with each other and tried to get Ichigo's mask to hold longer then just a few seconds. But something broke between them the day that Ichigo felt the arrancar's reiatsu.

"What the fuck is that?" Ichigo's mask crumbled and he tensed, feeling hard for the reiatsu that was lashing around his home town. "Fuck!"

He moved to race up the stairways and to freedom where he could go save his family and friends, but Renji blocked his path. "Where the fuck are you going? We aren't finished here."

Ichigo snarled and tried to run past him again, but Renji snatched him up by his waist and threw him over his shoulder. "I'm going to give him a talking to." Renji said calmly to the others and ignored Ichigo pounding on his back and wiggling to get free. He walked out the room and brushed past Kensei who was staring at the two with a strange look on his face.

As they got out of the room Renji threw Ichigo up against the wall and ignored his grunt of pain. Ichigo barely had a chance to straighten up before Renji slammed his fist into the wall and Ichigo flinched.

"You better watch yourself, Ichigo." Renji whispered and unclenched his fist and moved it to brace above Ichigo's head on the wall. "You never know what could happen."

Ichigo stared up at him; his breath quickening as he saw black and gold begin to creep into Renji's brown eyes. "Renji…"

Renji reached down and gripped Ichigo's chin. "If we hadn't come to snatch you up when we first saw you, you would have just continued on with your happy life until your hollow had taken over or until you died…You don't need the Shinigami but you need us."

Ichigo said nothing and instead tilted his head up as Renji leaned down even further. There lips were just inches away. "You just…just can't risk your life like that…can't go off every time you feel an arrancar's reiatsu…"

"I won't do it again."

Renji stared into Ichigo's eyes and slowly closed the gap…

"Hey, Ichigo!" The two jumped apart as Shinji came storming in and paused, eyeing their flushed faces and the way their eyes wouldn't meet. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No, of course not, there was nothing to interrupt." Renji said firmly, still not looking at Ichigo who felt his chest clench painfully at the words.

"Right…" Shinji frowned and then rounded on Ichigo. "You better not pull another stunt like that Ichigo."

Ichigo was barely listening, his thoughts too caught up in the turmoil of his mind. Shinji sighed in exasperation and shook his head. "Fucking kids…" He muttered as he walked off, leaving Ichigo to ponder the situation with Renji and what he was really feeling.

…

Renji sank against the wall and covered his eyes with his hand. "Fuck…" He was so close to kissing the brat. He wanted to…oh FUCK how he wanted to, but he knew he shouldn't. A relationship between immortals was always a touchy thing, especially if feelings were apt to be hurt. When you lived a long time you either learned to let go of grudges or held on to them forever. Renji didn't want there to be bad blood between them, so he could contain himself.

But he couldn't kid himself that his control wasn't slipping…He knew that his more passionate feelings tempted the hollow within him. Hunger, rage, jealously, loneliness…lust. Love. He knew that he could control the hollow, but he didn't know if he could control himself.

…

"Go fish."

They were playing perhaps the stupidest game to put the word 'strip' in front of. Strip go fish. Of course there was alcohol involved and of course they had conned Ichigo into drinking some. Ichigo was losing. Badly.

"You got any threes?" Ichigo asked Kensei, sitting in only his boxers and undershirt.

"Go fish." Kensei had threes, but that didn't matter.

"Tch." Ichigo grumbled and drew a card from the deck, which of course wasn't a three.

"It's your turn, Kensei." Hiyori drawled as she stared at her own cards and hit Shinji who was trying to peak at them.

"Do you have any threes, Ichigo?"

"Lemmesee…" Ichigo had already forgotten what he had just asked for as he squint his eyes and frowned at his cards while Renji snorted. "Yeah…" He tossed his two threes to Kensei who took them and smirked. "Off with the shirt Ichigo."

Ichigo growled and dropped his cards on the ground (face up so everyone could see what he had) and yanked his shirt over his head. He nearly toppled backward and Renji had to grab him before he did so. "Thanks." Ichigo muttered and tossed his shirt aside to pick his cards up again.

Kensei blatantly stared at Ichigo's almost nude form until Renji coughed loudly.

"Got any threes, Rose?"

"Go fish."

Kensei drew a card and the game went on. Renji and Kensei still had most of their clothes on while Shinji had all of his and Hiyori was in her underwear. When Rose asked her for jacks and she risked becoming topless she decided to call it a night, stomping off and cursing the others.

"Do you have any fours Ichigo?" Shinji asked. He was looking very devious as a twinkle appeared in his eye.

"Yeah…." Ichigo dragged out and threw the card forcibly at Shinji who took it and cocked his head at Ichigo who did nothing.

"Well?"

"What?"

"The boxers."

Ichigo gave a long suffering sigh and stood up. He was a little unsteady but he managed to get his balance before he fell over. His thumbs hooked on the waist band and he slowly pushed them down, revealing sharp hip bones and orange curls before… Renji grabbed Ichigo's hands and pulled them forcefully away from his last remaining item of clothing.

Kensei growled in aggravation and glared at Renji.

"What the hell, Abarai!?"

"I think we've had enough playing for right now." Renji snarled and returned Kensei's heated look.

He tried to pull Ichigo to his room but he kept stumbling so he lifted him up and through him over his shoulder. "You need to learn how to drink, lightweight." Renji grumbled and ignored Ichigo who had no problem with being manhandled like that and was instead yawning and using Ichigo's back as a pillow.

"Oi! Don't fall asleep!"

"Shaddup, 'm trying t' sleep b'stard…" Ichigo jerked as Renji pinched his thigh hard. "Asshole!"

"You're the asshole." Renji growled and opened the door to Ichigo's room and tossed him on the futon.

"Ugh…" Ichigo grunted as he was thrown on his back and covered his mouth as his stomach protested.

"Fucking idiot…" Renji left the room for a second and quickly returned with a bowl and a glass of water. He grimaced and turned to the side as Ichigo threw up into the bowl and sighed in relief as he finished. He set the bowl to the side with a wrinkle of his nose and forced the glass to Ichigo's mouth.

"Drink it. You'll thank me in the morning."

Ichigo did as he was told and felt a little better as the sour taste was rinsed out of his mouth and his parched throat was quenched.

"Mm…"

Renji tugged the blanket and sheets back and pulled of Ichigo's shoes and socks before forcing him to lie down.

"Don't go, Renji…" Ichigo mumbled and grabbed his arm to pull Renji into bed with him.

'I'm so not drunk enough for this…' Renji thought and carefully detracted himself from Ichigo before he could become too tempted. It helped that Ichigo was half asleep and had just thrown up. Rinsed mouth or not.

Ichigo moaned and snuggled against Renji's warmth again, making Renji's body shudder at the sound and touch.

"Night, Ichigo…" Renji whispered and closed the door. Sometimes it was harder to keep away from Ichigo than other times.

**LINE**

**No smexy drunken night for them! This is a bit more realistic for someone who hasn't drunk before and it's their first time getting drunk…of course it's not going to be sunshine and butterflies! (unless you are doing something else other than alcohol…) Water reaallllyy helps. Water is your friend! Good job on Renji for taking care of his Ichi. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Beta'd by Warrior Nun who has my many thanks.**

Immortal Coil: Chapter 4

Ichigo woke up the next morning with a killer headache. He didn't want to get out of bed but he wanted to find something to take away the pain. So he stumbled out of bed- making a face as he saw the bowl from last night- and staggered down the hall to find somebody that could either stop the pain or put him out of his misery.

"How are you this morning?" Shinji was looking way too smug and awake.

"Gh…"

"What was that Ichigo?"

"Tell me you have aspirin or something…" Ichigo pulled back one of the kitchen chairs and slumped into it.

"Poor Ichigo." Shinji said mockingly and nudged his coffee over to Ichigo who gratefully took it and gulped it down.

"That's like an indirect kiss you know."

Ichigo mustered up the energy to glare at Renji who was also looking far too smug and awake.

"I didn't do anything stupid last night, did I?" Ichigo asked Shinji.

"You mean more then usual?"

Ichigo averted his glare Shinji who grinned widely and tapped his chin, pretending to think.

"Let me see, well you were absolutely awful at Go-Fish…"

"What?" Ichigo tried to remember even playing the game. He frowned at memories of taking his clothes off and then Renji taking him to bed. Then nothing. He assumed he had simply passed out.

"Morning, punk." Kensei entered the kitchen and flopped in the chair next to Ichigo and put his feet up on the table.

"Hiyori is going to kick your ass if she sees you doing that." Shinji commented.

Kensei snorted but put his feet down and got up to make himself some breakfast. Ichigo turned green as the smell of bacon and eggs filled the kitchen. "You want some, Ichigo?"

Ichigo covered his mouth and fled the kitchen leaving Kensei to frown and stare after him. "Was it something I said?"

"Don't you remember what you were like before you got used to drinking?"

Renji said with a laugh and grabbed the toast Kensei was making for Ichigo.

"No, that was hundreds of years ago."

"I guess that makes you even more of a pedophile." Renji said good-naturedly, but there was a hint of fire to his words as he remembered the way Kensei looked at Ichigo.

"A pedophile is a pedophile, Renji." Kensei shot at him. Shinji watched, his eyes flicking between them in slight amusement.

"He's 16! That's legal if I wanted to do something with him. Not that I do." Renji hastily added at the end.

"You know I thought at first that Ichigo might want you back, but a complete idiot like you wouldn't recognize that."

"What do you mean by that?" Renji growled, his eyes already turning as he stared heatedly at Kensei.

"Tch, it doesn't matter now. You lost whatever claim you had on him. And I'm not afraid to take what I want. Life's too long to live with regrets."

"Don't you dare touch him."

Kensei narrowed his eyes at Renji and allowed some of his reiatsu to pulse, forcing Renji to stagger before getting used to it and raising his own.

"Oi…" Shinji frowned, these two were taking this too far and Shinji didn't want them to fight each other when their tempers were running so high. He was also a little concerned about Ichigo with the way Kensei and Renji were treating him like a possession instead of a person. That would become dangerous when they pulled out their masks because their inner hollows wouldn't feel things like 'love' but they would most certainly feel lust or obsession.

If either of them lost an ounce of control when they wore their masks, then their hollows would take over. If Kensei and Renji were thinking about Ichigo when they did it… Shinji doubted if the hollows would care about Ichigo's willingness if the only thing they felt was lust and maybe rage. Neither of them nor a combination of them would end well with Ichigo.

This was one of the reasons that vizards very carefully decided who to get intimate with, and never had one night stands…the curse that Aizen Sousuke gave them. It was something they all had to bear, but it was even harder for the ones who had less control.

Shinji sighed as Kensei and Renji began to draw their masks and kicked them both hard in the chest, first Kensei and then Renji. They flew backwards and hit either wall before slipping down.

"If you guys are going to fight with so much pent up frustration and sexual tension you better do it under one of Hachi's barriers."

Kensei nodded and looked a bit sorrowful while Renji looked disdainful. Sometimes Shinji could see why Aizen thought of Renji's temper as useless, but he hated to have anything in common with the fucking bastard so he pushed the thought aside. Maybe someday he would have to see to it, but he had a feeling that something would happen to teach Renji he couldn't always have what he wanted, or do what he wanted.

…

Ichigo panted as he desperately tried to keep his mask fully formed while fighting off Renji who was attacking him particularly aggressively today. Ichigo hissed as Renji's sword skimmed his ribs and his mask crumbled.

Renji glared at Ichigo disdainfully and growled. "What the fuck is wrong with you!? You can't even hold your mask for twelve seconds!"

"Fuck off, Renji, I'm trying my best!"

Renji snorted. "Is that what you're going to tell your family when you're standing over their dead bodies? 'Sorry guys, I tried my best!'?"

Ichigo recoiled at the biting mark and felt his chest throb. Had he really thought he and Renji were getting along? He seemed more intent on hurting Ichigo out of anger for something Ichigo didn't know about.

"The last thing I want to do is hurt my family." Ichigo growled and scowled at Renji who snorted and sneered at Ichigo.

"Then try harder."

"I am!"

"You're so fucking weak! You can't protect anybody! You're going to let your family die!"

Ichigo felt his heart stop as his mind went back to that day so long ago when it couldn't stop raining. Renji might not have known what happened to his mom and how he felt about it, but it still hurt so much; especially coming from Renji who Ichigo actually liked and trusted.

"Excuse me." Ichigo muttered and swept past Renji.

Renji opened his mouth to say something and then closed it. He looked guilty, but also a little bit confused. He didn't understand that sad look on Ichigo's face or why he had hurt the boy so bad.

Shinji sighed and rubbed the back of his head while the rest of the vizards remained clueless. "Ichigo's mom was killed by a hollow." Shinji explained as Urahara had explained to him. "Trying to save him from it, apparently."

Renji felt like the biggest asshole in the world now. He frowned and tried to reason that he hadn't known and that he was just trying to get Ichigo to work harder, but he had intended to hurt Ichigo and it worked all too well.

Kensei got to his feet where had been watching Ichigo and Renji fight and quickly found Ichigo in the room they used as their lounging area. Ichigo was still panting a little from anger and exertion from the training as he lay on the ground although it was rough against his bare back, his shirt long since discarded. Renji really confused Ichigo. At times it seemed like he liked Ichigo, and then at others it was like he couldn't get away from him fast enough.

"You look hot." Ichigo looked up from where he was laying to see Kensei who walked over and sat behind him.

"Yeah…"

"Here." Kensei handed him a glass of cold water and Ichigo sat up to gulp it down. Kensei's eyes followed a bead of water that trickled down his throat and down his chest. Kensei reached out and touched Ichigo's chest, nearly making Ichigo choke on the water.

"Kensei?"

Kensei said nothing and instead slid his hand over Ichigo's chest and then up to cup the side of his face. Ichigo stared at Kensei, not moving as he leaned in and kissed Ichigo lightly. Ichigo moaned and his eyes fluttered shut as Kensei slipped his tongue past Ichigo's lips and deepened the kiss.

Neither of them pulled away for a second as Kensei eased Ichigo back down on the ground and rolled on top of him. Ichigo reached up and ran his fingers through Kensei's short hair, inhaling sharply as Kensei moved a knee in between his legs.

"What the fuck!?"

Kensei and Ichigo pulled away with a jerk to see Renji staring down at them, looking hurt and pissed.

"Renji!" Ichigo said in surprise and the two got two their feet, both looking flushed.

"Kensei, you bastard…" Renji spat and didn't give Kensei a chance to do anything before punching him hard, splitting his lip and making him stumble back a few feet.

"What the hell, Renji!?" Ichigo cried. He was confused about what the hell was going on.

Renji stared at Ichigo who took a step back as his eyes narrowed, already black and gold. His reiatsu began to rise as Kensei stepped in front of Ichigo quickly and threw his arms out.

"Back off, Renji!!!"

For a moment Renji looked conflicted and then with one last heated look sent at Kensei, he turned on his heel and ran out the door. Ichigo stared after him, feeling confused and still hurt.

"Renji, wait!"

Ichigo ran after him, leaving Kensei to watch Ichigo leave sadly and wondering why he couldn't be the one that Ichigo was always chasing after.

**LINE**

**Poor Kensei, all he wants is some love Ichigo! Too bad Renji has already taken all of it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Beta'd by WarriorNun who has my thanks =)**

Immortal Coil: Chapter 5

Ichigo sighed in exasperation as he tried to find Renji's reiatsu. It had been a little while since he had been outside and he was enjoying it, but his first priority was dealing with Renji.

"Fucking red haired monkey bastard…" Ichigo mumbled to himself as he strolled down the street and frowned as he felt a flare of reiatsu that wasn't Renji. It was familiar though, but he couldn't quite place where he had felt if before.

"Little strawberries like y'r self shouldn't be out all by th'mselves."

Ichigo spun on his heal and stared at the silver haired shinigami that he had first met when trying to get into Seireitei.

"Fox-face." He growled and reached for his sword.

"Now, don't be like that." Gin said and grinned at Ichigo who didn't look in the least bit placated. "I just w'nt to talk to you."

"I have no interest in talking to you!"

Gin sighed. "I knew it would be like this." Ichigo charged forward but he was young and inexperienced against an ex-captain like Gin. Gin side stepped the attack and hit the back of Ichigo's neck hard and he slumped to the ground.

He cocked his head to the side as he felt the other vizards' reiatsu coming at him with surprising speed. With one last grin he scooped Ichigo up and stepped into the portal, instantly teleporting to the throne room where Aizen awaited his prize.

…

"How the fuck could this have happened!?" Renji screamed, slamming his fists on the table and practically tearing his hair out in worry and anxiety.

"Calm down, Renji!" Shinji snapped. "We can't rush into anything!"

"They. Have. Ichigo." Renji said through gritted teeth. "They might kill him, torture him, experiment on him!"

"I know." Shinji said and dragged his hand through his hair. "But if we don't think things through, then we could be walking into a trap and we'll all get killed."

Renji buried his face in his hands and for a moment Shinji thought he was crying, but then he realized that Renji was trying to get a hold of his anger and not lose control. After a few moments he looked up again, slightly calmer. "We have to save him."

"I know."

…

The espada stared at the orange haired teenager that was still unconscious and curled up on the large chair Gin put him in.

"So that's a vizard?" Grimmjow asked and poked Ichigo's sleeping face that wrinkled his nose and turned away from the offending appendage. "Aren't vizards supposed to have masks? You know, like their name?"

"Don't be an idiot, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra said coldly. "Just because he doesn't have it on now, doesn't mean he doesn't have one."

"Shut up." Grimmjow growled and once again turned his attention to Ichigo who looked far too young and innocent to be something like a vizard. "Are you sure he's a vizard?"

"He's a vizard." Aizen said without a hint of exasperation. Grimmjow just grunted response, still not looking away from Ichigo.

"Does the kitty have a crush?" Gin asked mockingly and snickered at the glare Grimmjow sent at him. "Bett'r enjoy the quiet while you can because he's gonna be noisy when he wakes up."

"Nnoitra, you are going to be the one watching Kurosaki. Take him to your rooms before he wakes up and causes a scene."

Grimmjow and Nnoitra frowned.

"Why do I have to watch the vizard?" Nnoitra complained and frowned at the young man.

"Why can't I watch him?" Grimmjow growled. "I can take better care of him then that bastard."

"What did you say, weakling?"

"Nnoitra will watch him." Aizen said and let just the barest amount of his reiatsu out and they stopped bickering instantly. "I'm counting on you."

Nnoitra growled under his breath but didn't dare say anything more against the subject. "Yes, Aizen-sama."

"Good, then do it."

Nnoitra stood and then stooped low to pick up the vizard that stirred but still didn't regain consciousness. Nnoitra tried not to look at him as he went to his rooms, but he couldn't help glancing down at the face which was angular and slightly feminine. Even though he was sleeping, he had a furrow in his brow that betrayed some anxiety and his mouth was mostly relaxed but tense at the corners.

He abruptly looked away and dropped Ichigo into the couch in his room. The vizard began to stir and Nnoitra moved away and plopped in the arm chair, trying to make it look like he hadn't been staring at him.

Orange eye lashes fluttered as Ichigo opened his brown eyes. He blinked slowly as he tried to place where he was at, and at first he thought he was at a hospital because of all the white.

"It's about time you woke up, vizard." Ichigo sat up and looked at who has spoken.

Arrancar.

Ichigo tensed and his hand went for his sword, but it wasn't there.

"Gin took the liberty of storing your sword for safe keeping."

"What?" Ichigo felt slightly shaky at being parted from his beloved zanpakuto. Zangetsu was always with him, how could they be apart?

"Nnoitra-sama."

Nnoitra didn't even bother to turn and look at his Fraccion who entered the room and was staring at Ichigo with interest.

"Clothes for the vizard."

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo snarled and glared disdainfully at the white clothes folded in Tesla's arms.

"Tch, you're my pet and nothing more until Aizen-sama says otherwise." Nnoitra leaned back in the chair and propped his hands behind his head as he smirked at Ichigo. "Tesla if he doesn't get changed you have my permission to force him into them."

"Yes, Nnoitra-sama."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and mentally calculated the possibility of the two being stronger then him without his sword. With a contemptuous snort he held his hand out for the clothes and Tesla stepped forward to hand him the clothes carefully as though they were something fragile. He continued to gaze at Ichigo with a shine in his eyes that made Ichigo slightly disturbed and Nnoitra confused. Nnoitra wasn't going to ask him about it though; he didn't care about his Fraccion enough even though he was curious.

"What are you waiting for then?"

"Tch, what are you guys going to watch?"

"Do you have a problem with that, pet?"

Unlike Ulquiorra, Nnoitra intended to get the full worth out of his pet despite the vizard being male. Already he was more interesting then the females running around Hueco Mundo, and there was always the possibility that Nnoitra could use his power.

Ichigo scowled and turned his back on the two arrancar before undoing his shirt and letting it slip off. He remembered how he had hastily thrown it on to chase after Renji and wondered if anyone was even missing him yet.

Nnoitra wasn't checking the vizard out. He didn't find him attractive. He was a male after all. Nnoitra wasn't gay. But just because Nnoitra wasn't attracted to him, didn't mean he didn't appreciate the view. Just because Nnoitra was staring at his ass and wondering if it was tight as it looked didn't mean that he was even remotely interested in the vizard sexually.

Ichigo was slightly anxious about undressing in front of the other two even though they were all men, but he couldn't figure out why that was. Maybe because he felt too exposed without his zanpakuto and a means to defend himself. Or maybe because he could feel eyes on him and it made him feel uncomfortable although he tried not to let it show. If he showed that it affected him then Nnoitra and the other arrancars might use it against him.

Therefore Ichigo didn't hesitate undid his hakama and let them fall before he stepped out of them and reaching for his clothes.

Nnoitra stiffened at the show Ichigo had unknowingly given him and abruptly stood. Tesla was too busy watching Ichigo unashamedly to notice Nnoitra's state, thankfully.

"Make sure he's dressed by the time I get back." Nnoitra drawled as casually as he could and exited as quickly as he could. There had to be something about the vizard that was attracting him, that's all. He obviously wasn't the only arrancar affected. Therefore it wasn't Nnoitra's fault, it was an honest reaction.

His hard on pressed insistently at the seam of his pants making it very uncomfortable for Nnoitra.

"That little shit." Nnoitra hissed. Kurosaki was going to pay for making Nnoitra react like this. The fucking vizard deserved whatever was coming to him. As long as he didn't kill his pet, he doubted that Aizen would care what he did to him. The thought of what he wanted to do made his groin throb and he quickly found an empty room that nobody would be using anytime soon.

Nobody made Nnoitra want them and didn't regret it. Nobody.

**LINE**

**Yeah, that's one of my favorite Bleach pairings sneaking in…NnoitraxIchigo. To some people it's angst-filled and disturbing, but if it's written right then their personalities can really compliment each other.** **But this is a RenjixIchigo!**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Beta'd by Warrior Nun- thank you!**

Immortal Coil: Chapter 6

All other issues aside, Ichigo would have hated Aizen for picking this outfit for him alone. The top wasn't so bad. It covered him for the most apart except for being very clingy and had a tendency to ride up to show his stomach. No, it was the bottoms he had a problem with. If you could call it that. All the other males running around Hueco Mundo had long legged pants, or something that covered them for the most part. Ichigo didn't get that luxury.

What he got was short shorts. Not to the knee, not mid thigh, but so scandalously short that they dared to reveal that he was in fact male despite what the arrancars tended to think. They weren't tight, but they weren't loose either. If Ichigo wanted to admit to it, they were actually pretty comfortable, but that didn't change their length. Ichigo was pretty certain that he had underwear that covered more of him then these shorts.

It wasn't a problem for the most part, other then being very embarrassing, but it was a cause for concern with some of the arrancar.

Nnoitra liked to look at Ichigo. He liked to watch him as he walked and stared at the legs. Sometimes he was tempted to run his hands over the soft skin and grab that tight little ass that Ichigo always seemed to flaunt at him. The only thing that kept him in check was his disgust at anything 'gay.' He wasn't a homo and the only reason he liked Ichigo was because he kind of looked like a chick. Well, his legs did anyways. The rest of him was very male. Nnoitra just ignored that he liked to look at the rest of Ichigo just as much as his legs.

Some of the other arrancar weren't as contained with their admiration for their newest addition. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques seemed particularly taken with the orange haired vizard. At first he had scoffed, insisting Ichigo was 'weak', but then he started attacking anyone who so much as threatened Ichigo and even tried to fight Ulquiorra (a very short lived incident). Ichigo grew more and more uncomfortable with it as Grimmjow would pop out of nowhere and wrap his arms around Ichigo from behind, nuzzling his neck.

Nnoitra got pissed off if he was around when Grimmjow did that and nearly took off his head the last time. This continued until Aizen had to step in to stop it.

Stark was the oddest one yet, though, when it came to showing his affections. Instead of the others which openly gaped and ogled Ichigo's body, Stark was shy. Sometimes Ichigo would feel eyes upon him and look up, only to see that Stark quickly looked away and was blushing heavily. Ichigo was confused at first, and then was even more flummoxed when Stark had stepped in front of him and shoved a box of chocolates at his chest (probably commandeered from the human world) before he sonido'd away as fast as he could.

Ichigo appreciated the way Stark dealt with it much more then all of the others. Szayel was the worst though. He seemed to take Aizen's order for him to study Ichigo as incentive to strap him down onto a table and exam him. Although it was tame at first (Ichigo had similar exams with his father which was purely medical in purposes) Szayel had quickly grown bolder and insisted that Ichigo undress when Yylfordt Granz interrupted. He said that Aizen requested Ichigo's presence, but Ichigo later found out that Grimmjow had sent him.

Although Ichigo was disturbed by the arrancar's attraction to him, part of it was that he wished that Renji looked at him the same way. He felt sorry for Orihime who he found had also been kidnapped. Orihime was being watched by Ulquiorra who appeared to have the emotional equivalent of an inanimate object, but also had a bit of a crush on Orihime.

Watching the two interacting was interesting because while Ulquiorra acted prim and proper, he stared at Orihime like he was awed by her. He was so ignorant to his own feelings that he constantly questioned Orihime's and made it seem as though she was the strange one. Ichigo felt bad when she came to him in tears, wondering why Ulquiorra was acting the way he was. Ichigo thought that she liked him as well, which was why it affected her so badly.

Their time together was limited. Ulquiorra was highly affronted whenever Orihime ran to Ichigo and soon came to drag her off. He always seemed confused about her tears and continuously asked her why she did such a thing and if she needed to see Szayel about getting her eyes fixed. Whenever Ulquiorra wasn't the one to tear them apart, it was always one of the arrancar that was infatuated with Ichigo, or Nnoitra.

Sometimes Tesla came, insisting that Nnoitra-sama didn't want them to spend too much time together. Tesla knew of Nnoitra's attraction to Ichigo, despite his denial, and wouldn't allow anyone else to touch Ichigo until Nnoitra said otherwise. Tesla would have mated with either Nnoitra or Ichigo in an instant, but was only slightly saddened to know that neither of them was interested.

He would have offered to Nnoitra that he could use Tesla until Ichigo was available for him to mate, but it seemed that Ichigo was the only male that Nnoitra wanted. Even before Ichigo came, Nnoitra only used the lower female arrancar to satisfy his body's needs before he promptly discarded them.

Halibel complained of the growing number of arrancar women that Nnoitra was killing so Aizen forced him to stop, but occasionally he still did it. Tesla thought that Nnoitra killed them because female praying mantises killed the males after sex so he wanted to do them before they killed him. This was also the reason why Tesla originally thought that Nnoitra desired Ichigo because he was male and therefore less likely to kill him after mating.

Tesla sympathized with Nnoitra. Although he didn't completely understand why Nnoitra thought that men admiring men was something disgusting and wrong, either way Nnoitra was unable to have Ichigo. After realizing that so many of the arrancar (weaker and stronger) were attracted to Ichigo, he proclaimed that none of them were allowed to force Ichigo to mate until after the war was over.

Tesla sighed heavily as Nnoitra stomped over to where Ichigo was conversing with Grimmjow and picked Ichigo up, throwing him over his shoulder. Ichigo yelled and cursed, squirming to get away but that didn't faze Nnoitra in the slightest. Grimmjow looked pissed for a moment, and then his eyes widened and moved over Ichigo's legs and ass which were so kindly displayed for him.

Tesla narrowed his eyes at Grimmjow who didn't look put out in the slightest. When this war was over and they had won, he would make sure to keep Grimmjow far away from Ichigo so that Nnoitra and Ichigo could mate peacefully. Peaceful in a manner of speaking, that is. He was certain that Ichigo would need quite a lot of taking after when they finished and Tesla was more then happy to take care of him, if Nnoitra didn't mind.

…

Renji Abarai was beyond pissed. He was livid. He was so full of rage that Shinji had to repeatedly force him to regain control. His hollow was screaming at him for blood. At first he had directed all of that anger at Kensei, but that ran dry quickly.

"Shut up punk." Kensei growled at Renji who was screaming at him and getting ready to draw his sword. "Do you think you're the only one who is worried?"

Renji was silent. Despite wanting to ignore it, he could see how tense Kensei was and the concern in his eyes. But at the moment Renji honestly believed that nobody could be as worried about Ichigo as he was.

"You think just because you got to kiss him that it gives you some sort of right-"

Kensei punched Renji before he could finish and Renji staggered back a few feet and clutched his jaw which was now throbbing.

"If you weren't such a fucking pussy then you would have kissed him!" Kensei growled. "You weren't doing anything and so I stepped in."

Renji swung at Kensei blindly but his rage consumed him too much for him to have much control over it and he ended up sprawled on his face with dirt and blood in his mouth. He turned over onto his back and stared up, hating Kensei for his words and how true they were. He had so many chances to tell Ichigo how he felt, to kiss him, to hold him, and he blew it. He couldn't blame Kensei for doing something he wished he had the courage for.

A hand reached down to help him up and he took it.

"We can't leave him there." Renji said, saying the obvious for perhaps the hundredth time but Kensei nodded like it was the wisest thing he ever said.

"I know, we all know."

Even Hiyori was agitated and pacing, grumbling under her breath about stupid strawberries while anxiously talking about how to get him back.

"We need to go to him." Shinji said from his seated position against the wall and all eyes turned to him. "Urahara Kisuke can help us find a way to Hueco Mundo."

**LINE**

**Cue dramatic music. I'm sure everyone has noticed how revealing most of the female arrancar's outfits are (except for Orihime's but she's not an arrancar) so I thought I should give Ichigo some short shorts because he has really great legs. **

**If anyone wants to do fanart for this story (or any of my stories) feel free! I would love to see them/link them for others to see. **

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Beta'd by WarriorNun, who I can always count on to give me a shot gun to keep the rabid plot bunnies away. **

Immortal Coil: Chapter 7

Shinji decided that they shouldn't all go to Hueco Mundo in case something happened in the real world. It ended up being only Shinji, Hiyori, Kensei and Renji who would be going to rescue Ichigo while the others stayed at their base.

Urahara Kisuke, it turned out, was awaiting their arrival. He too had felt when Ichigo was kidnapped and it seemed that another one of Ichigo's friends had been kidnapped as well, but Renji cared little for that. He just wanted to get Ichigo back.

He growled in impatience when the blond haired shop keeper offered them something to drink and Urahara cocked his head to the side.

"Ah, I know that you are in a hurry to rescue your friend but we are waiting for a few others to arrive first."

"I don't care."

"No? I think you would if you knew it was someone that you once knew."

Renji frowned but was saved the opportunity to respond due to the arrival of a large teen that Renji remembered as Chad, one of Ichigo's friends, and a petite male with glasses that he may or may not have seen before.

"Aren't you the one who kidnapped Ichigo to begin with?" The petite man asked and pushed his glasses up his nose.

Renji growled deep in his throat and the other man tensed. "Who are you again?"

"Ishida Uryuu. The last Quincy of-"

"Shut up already, I don't care."

"You should be more polite to those who are going to help us." Shinji reprimanded lazily with a yawn.

"Him?" Renji raised a tattooed eyebrow and snorted. "He's a weakling."

"Now see here you-"

"Urahara Kisuke!" The door was suddenly slammed open and a dark haired girl rushed inward and skidded to a halt, staring at the red haired man seated at the low table.

Rukia gasped loudly and pointed at Renji. "YOU!"

"ME!"

"YOU!?"

She launched herself at Renji and encased him in a tight hug that immediately deprived him of oxygen. He gasped and Hiyori snorted before prying Rukia off of him.

"We don't want him to lose _more _brain cells, do we?"

"Oi!" Renji snapped in offense and then glanced at Rukia who was staring at him. "Long time no see?" He tried sheepishly and Rukia gave a hysterical chuckle and then reached over and punched him in the face.

"What the fuck!?" He held his nose which wasn't bleeding, but it certainly did sting a lot.

"Who do you think you are, disappearing like that on me?" She shouted and propped her hands on her hips. "I thought you were dead! And then I find you sitting here having tea-"

"I didn't want any." Renji grumbled but that seemed to make Rukia even more irritated.

"Why didn't you let me know where you were!? That you were okay!?"

"Because Aizen was still in Soul Society and I couldn't risk him trying to kill me again." Renji frowned and felt slightly awkward as Rukia continued to stare at him.

"You-you…" She trailed off and Renji frowned.

"I?" He prompted.

"You've matured!" She said in awe and Renji glared at her in offense.

"You say that like I wasn't mature before!"

"Well, not as much as I would have hoped…" She mused to herself and then finally looked around at the other occupants of the room. "Are we all going to rescue Orihime and Ichigo?"

"We're going to rescue Ichigo." Shinji said with a yawn and indicated Renji, Kensei, Hiyori and himself. "If this Orihime chick happens to get rescued along the way, so be it."

"Who are they?" Rukia whispered to Renji.

"Vizards."

"Vizards?" She eyed them and frowned. "Aren't they…dangerous?"

"I'm a vizard too."

Renji couldn't help but feel a small amount of glee in the way Rukia's eyes widened as she stared at Renji.

"So are we going now or what?" Renji asked Urahara. He was impatient to be there already. Who knew what Ichigo was going through?

…

"I'm not a fucking dress up doll!" Ichigo shouted as the female arrancars who were hovering over him began to do his hair.

"Shut up and take it like a man." Mila-Rose said and tossed her own wavy hair.

Harribel's Fraccion were bitches. They didn't even coo over how 'cute' Ichigo was, they just used him because they couldn't find anybody else to mess with.

"When I get my sword back-"

"Yeah, what? What are you going to do?" Apache who was holding his arms down asked.

Ichigo glared at them. "I'm going to fucking kick your asses, that's what!"

"Ooh, I'm scared." She tugged on his hair harder then necessary and Ichigo let out a yelp of pain. "Now hold still. Your hair is a little short but I think this will work…Hand me the hair band, would you?" She held out her hand and Sun-Sun who was sitting on Ichigo's legs tossed it over to her.

"You bitch!!!"

"Oh yeah, you love it, you little cock slut." Apache yanked on his arms and he swore.

"What did you call me!?"

"What the fuck are yah whores doing to him?"

Nnoitra had apparently decided to show up finally, with Tesla trailing in his wake.

"Go fuck yourself, number 5."

A vein on Nnoitra's head twitched. "Listen, yah little cunts, just because your mistress is a higher number than me…doesn't mean I won't fucking waste yah right now!"

"Ooh, I'd like to see you try, pussy!"

"Why you-"

Tesla sighed at their antics and walked over to calmly extract Ichigo from the three. He watched in amusement as Ichigo yanked out the hair clips and bands and threw them to the side.

Nnoitra finally drew away from the three Fraccion who continued to yell and heckle him.

"They're all just lesbian sluts yah know." Nnoitra said to Tesla who said nothing in either agreement or disagreement.

Ichigo ignored his venomous words like always. "Can we get something to eat? I'm starving."

"Tch, so am I." Nnoitra glanced at Tesla who was looking at Ichigo with the same sort of admiration usually aimed at him. He narrowed his eyes and frowned deeply.

"Tesla, got get us something to eat already."

"Yes, Nnoitra-sama." Tesla was unfazed by the rude demand and bowed before leaving to do as Nnoitra commanded.

Ichigo watched him go with a slight scowl. As much as he didn't like being in Hueco Mundo most of the time, he didn't completely hate all of the arrancars and Tesla happened to be one that he pitied sometimes.

Nnoitra picked up on it right away and tapped Ichigo under his chin hard enough for his teeth to snap together painfully.

"That look doesn't suit yah at all, Pet."

"Don't call me that." Ichigo grumbled to himself and ran his tongue over the slight hurt.

"Whatever. Let's go before Grimmjow decides to show his ugly mug."

"Why is Tesla so loyal to someone like you?" Ichigo asked curiously as he jogged to keep up with Nnoitra's long strides.

"Because I'm fucking powerful, that's why!" Nnoitra snarled as though insulted Ichigo would think anything different.

Ichigo rolled his eyes but wasn't stupid enough to comment on that. "But is that the only reason?"

"That punk-ass bitch has always done that since I snagged him and a few others to bring them to Aizen-sama. He was the only one to survive that batch and he just started following me around."

Nnoitra glanced at Ichigo from the corner of his eye but quickly turned his head back when Ichigo looked at him.

"You would think he would know better by now." Ichigo mused and chuckled when Nnoitra's anger began to rise.

"What, yah don't think I'm good enough to have Fraccion!?"

"It's not about your power, more like your pissy attitude." Ichigo said and slipped inside Nnoitra's rooms where he usually ate.

"Yah are the one with the pissy attitude." Nnoitra snarled and shoved Ichigo with one hand, sending him luckily into the couch.

Ichigo's eyes flared and he stood up and moved to hit Nnoitra in the stomach but Nnoitra grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. He slammed Ichigo against the wall and pressed hard up against him to keep him still.

"Yah are making it really hard to keep my promise to Aizen not to hurt yah."

"Nnoitra-sa…ma…" Tesla stared at the position Nnoitra and Ichigo were in and nearly dropped the tray of food he had in his hands. "I'm sorry for interrupting Nnoitra-sama."

His face was red as he gave a short bow and set the food on the table before making a hasty retreat.

"…" Nnoitra and Ichigo stared at Tesla for a second in confusion before they both realized what he meant.

"It's not like that!!!" Nnoitra yelled after Tesla frantically and leaped away from Ichigo like he had burned him.

Ichigo didn't particularly like that Tesla thought he and Nnoitra were doing _things, _but his amusement over Nnoitra's disgruntlement.

"What's wrong, Nnoitra, ashamed?" He reached a hand up and ran his finger over Nnoitra's jaw line and had to stifle a snort when Nnoitra turned red immediately.

Tesla shook his head. "I don't care if you and Kurosaki are-"

"I said it's not like that!"

Nnoitra tried to reaffirm his sexuality but a mischievous Ichigo who hadn't been able to have much fun in Hueco Mundo snuck up beside Nnoitra and grabbed his arm.

"See, he doesn't care, Nnoitra."

"Yah fucking bitch!"

Nnoitra shook Ichigo off and sat in his chair to sulk while he ate the food Tesla brought in. Ichigo sighed dramatically and gave Tesla a look.

"He's such a handful to look after."

"Go fuck yourself!" Nnoitra said around a mouthful of food.

"See what I mean?"

Ichigo sat down to eat as well while Tesla hesitantly left, wondering if Nnoitra was just in denial or if Ichigo was messing with Nnoitra. If it was the latter then Ichigo should be prepared for the consequences of poking a sleeping beast.

**LINE**

**So my mom got this Border collie puppy and named her Tesla after Nikola Tesla who was an electrical inventor… And it kind of cracks me up because Tesla follows Nnoitra around like a puppy XD In case anyone was wondering, I didn't even help pick out the name. Its pure coincidence. **

**And, gasp! Ichigo and Nnoitra are acting almost friendly!? **

**IMPORTANT!!! I have been getting a lot of requests to make this a StarkxIchigo, is there anyone interested in an alternate version that ends up being StarkxIchigo? I would rewrite the beginning a little and change the ending completely. **


	8. Chapter 8

**JUST TO MAKE IT CLEAR! The StarrkxIchigo alternate ending is something **_**separate **_**from this one. So Immortal Coil will still end with RenIchi while the StarrkxIchigo is going to be a completely different story.**

Anons: Anonymous- I know, Harribel's Fraccion eat cute guys for breakfast =D

Blacksenbonzakura2- Tesla says hi back and looks adorable for more pettings (the puppy, not the character. Although… =3)

**This chapter contains (barely) mentioned couple UlquiorraxOrihime and minor character death.**

**Beta'd by WarriorNun- thank you!**

Immortal Coil: Chapter 8

It took too long for Renji's taste to cross the white sands of Hueco Mundo. When they finally reached the large castle of Las Noches they broke through the walls and found themselves at multiple branching pathways and they were forced to split up.

He got stopped once by a pink haired espada, but he was no match for Renji with his vizard powers and was quickly destroyed. Renji was in a hurry and he had no patience for weaker arrancars getting in the way of him finding Ichigo.

He ran and ran until he finally felt it- Ichigo's reiatsu. His heart soared and he sonidoed to him as quickly as he could. He seemed to be in one of the rooms of the endless hallways, but Renji didn't have any troubles finding which one because Ichigo's reiatsu was so enormous.

He broke through the door and skidded inside. Ichigo, who had been pacing in irritation because of the recognizable sensation of fighting reiatsu, gaped at Renji in surprise.

"…Renji?"

Renji scowled at Ichigo. "What the hell kind of response is that? Of course it's me, idiot."

Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Renji heatedly. "What the fuck are you doing here!?"

Renji was about to answer but then he noticed what Ichigo had on. "More importantly, what are you wearing!?"

Ichigo turned red and wished he could have at least had long pants. "It's not my choice; it's what I had to wear."

"Well, change then!"

Renji was far too distracted by Ichigo's long legs. He didn't know what he would do to Ichigo if he had to keep looking at them.

"I don't have anything to change into…"

"Tch." Renji took his sword off and set it to the side while Ichigo eyed him suspiciously.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking off my shirt; it'll cover your legs more then those skimpy shorts. There's no way I'm going to let you wander around Hueco Mundo looking like jail bait."

"I don't look like jail bait! Don't take off your shirt idiot, that's just as bad!" Renji with his shirt off was not something Ichigo could handle right now. He had seen Renji shirtless before and… Ichigo shivered while Renji tried to tear his eyes away from the long legs presented to him.

"I'm not going to be held liable for what I do to you if you keep flaunting yourself at me like that."

"I'm not flaunting myself asshole, this is what I was forced to wear."

"Well-"

"Just shut up already, I'm tired of hearing, ya guys bickering." Renji spun around and grabbed his sword without even thinking, just reacting.

Standing in the doorway was a very tall espada with long dark hair, looking very irritated.

"Nnoitra…"

"Shut up, Ichigo." Nnoitra snapped and narrowed his eye at Renji to assess him.

"What gives you the right to call Ichigo by his first name!?" Renji snarled and shifted his left foot back to prepare to attack.

"I can call my pet whatever I want to call him." Nnoitra replied smugly.

"Why you-"

"I don't give a shit about, ya vizard." Nnoitra said in a bored tone and pretended to inspect his fingernails. "I just came to give my pet one last present before all of ya die."

"What…" Ichigo started in confusion as Nnoitra stepped aside to reveal a huffing Tesla carrying his zanpakuto.

"Zangetsu!" Ichigo rushed forward and grabbed it. A look flashed in Nnoitra's eye, but nobody noticed it by Tesla.

"Get the fuck out of here already, ya bore me."

Ichigo looked uncertain but Renji frowned heavily.

"What's in it for you?"

"Ya mean besides no having to look after that irritating little shit anymore? Aizen ordered us not to hurt the pet, but he never told me to waste energy to stop ya from taking him."

Ichigo clearly didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth so he grabbed Renji by the arm and dragged him past the two espada forcefully.

"Thanks." Ichigo muttered quietly, but neither Tesla nor Nnoitra said anything. As they rounded the corned, Tesla turned to Nnoitra with slight worry.

"Nnoitra…"

"Shut up Tesla."

"I know how you feel for him and-"

"I said SHUT UP!!!" Nnoitra brought his blade to Tesla's throat, yelling so loudly that Tesla winced. "I don't feel anything for that vizard bitch, and I never will!!!"

Nnoitra stormed off in the opposite direction of where Renji and Ichigo went and Tesla trailed after him.

An hour later Nnoitra transformed into his released form and was completely decimated by the shinigami captain Zaraki Kenpachi. Tesla stared at his master's dying body with regret. Regret for both of their deaths, and regret that Nnoitra was never able to admit that the reason he let Ichigo go was because he couldn't stand his own feelings for the vizard.

Tesla drew one last shaky breath, and then died.

…

"What the fuck is going on, Shinji?" Renji snapped to Shinji who had been to busy ogling Ichigo to pay much attention to the irate vizard.

"I like your outfit, Ichigo."

"Fuck you."

"Heh…" Shinji finally turned to Renji although he continued to gaze at Ichigo's legs out of the corner of his eyes. "Right, Aizen apparently tricked us and some of the Shinigami captain into coming to Hueco Mundo by kidnapping that Inoue chick and our Ichigo." Another appreciative glance was directed at Ichigo's legs.

"We heard all of that from the announcement." Renji glanced at Shinji in irritation.

"WHAT!?" Ichigo yelled. "So they're attacking Karakura right now!?"

"Yep."

"Don't sound so chipper you bastard!!!"

While Ichigo attacked Shinji and Hiyori helped, Renji was thinking. One of the first things he learned to do as a vizard was to make a garganta from one place (Soul Society) to another (the real world). Whatever Aizen did might make it harder, but if what he did stopped anyone from going or coming, which meant with enough force and pressure, Renji could force a rip in the dimensions and go to the real world.

"Do it, Renji."

Renji glanced up and realized that while he was thinking, the rest of the vizards had regrouped and they were all looking at him expectantly.

"I don't know if I can."

"Do it anyway." Ichigo said in a bored tone, like that was all there was to it.

"Tch, I'll do it if you'll give me a kiss Ichigo."

"What!?" Ichigo yelled in shock.

Renji turned slightly red and looked away. "I was just joking!"

Kensei shook his head at Renji. He still couldn't just take what he wanted. He shifted so that he was next to Ichigo and sent Renji a very smug look. "If he doesn't want to kiss you, I will." Then he grabbed Ichigo's barely-covered ass and smirked when Ichigo yelped, then hit him on the chest.

"Kensei!"

"You bastard!" Renji snarled, his temper rising as he thought of Kensei touching Ichigo yet again. Kensei draped an arm over Ichigo's shoulder and nuzzled his hair while pointedly looking at Renji.

"It'll be just you and me when this is over Ichigo, and I'll show you the proper way to celebrate a victory."

Renji's eyes turned black and gold and his powers soared. With a slash of his hands, he tore into the rubbery fabric separating the dimensions. He felt a sliding sensation at first that must have been whatever Aizen used to try and keep them from coming or going, but then he pictured Kensei grabbing Ichigo's ass and he ripped it like it was paper.

The vizards began to step through and Ichigo glanced at Orihime who had been rescued by Hiyori.

"Come on." He held out his hand but she took a step back with a blush. "What's wrong?"

"Um, I'm staying Kurosaki-kun."

"What!? Why?"

"Because…" She trailed off as the espada Ulquiorra sonidoed next to her and wrapped a possessive arm around her waist.

"Oh!" Ichigo didn't really know what to think, but she chose that of her own free will and he had no time to hesitate.

"Come on Ichigo!" Kensei shouted and dragged him through. They stepped in between the dimensions and landed just outside of Karakura. Or rather, where Karakura should have been.

They landed somewhere in the real world, but Karakura seemed to have been replaced by something that looked like it, but wasn't it. It had four pillars protecting it, although one seemed to have been damaged.

"Fuck, the fake Karakura is already up." Shinji hissed and didn't even flinch when the vizards that had been left in the real world landed beside them.

"It took you guys long enough." Lisa commented, although her eyes were serious and fixated on the barrier erected.

"What do you know?" Shinji asked as he studied the barrier for any sort of weakness.

"There's a lieutenant outside of the barrier who has the power to let us in, but we haven't been able to convince him yet…"

"I'll do it."

Hiyori gave Shinji a look of disbelief of that statement and Shinji shrugged.

"Well let's go already." Ichigo growled in aggravation and Renji nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, let's kick some ass!"

"I wonder if you think you're cool, saying stuff like that." Ichigo muttered to Renji who gave him a dark look.

"Fuck you."

"Maybe later."

Ichigo was somewhat pleased with the way Renji's cheeks turned red and congratulated himself on making the other man blush for once.

"We'll fucking kill them." Kensei muttered to himself as he cracked his knuckles.

"And that doesn't sound dorky!?" Renji asked incredulously.

"Sorry Renji, you just can't pull it off."

**LINE**

**Poor Renji, even when he's cool and saving the day, he's a dork. **


	9. Chapter 9

**INTERESTING YAOI FACT!!! In every Bleach movie so far, Ichigo has 'ridden' Renji's 'sword.' =3**

**Anon Replies- **Blacksebonzakura2: I do feel a bit bad for Nnoitra and Tesla… I think Ichi is the ultimate tough uke. He kicks ass and takes names (not that he can remember all of them).

**I am not going to bore my readers with details that they have probably already read in the manga, or seen in the anime. I could write long elaborate fight scenes (which you've already seen, therefore not original on my part), but I prefer not to.**

Immortal Coil: Chapter 9

The big fight turned out to be a little bit of a let down for Ichigo. As soon as the vizards showed up, the four top espada and their Fraccion were too outnumbered to do much. It was a bit of a surprise that Yammy was the 'zero' espada, but despite his enormous strength, he wasn't very smart so he was easy to outmaneuver and destroy, courtesy of old man Yamamoto.

Ichigo, who had gotten a few hard swats on his ass by the large espada, was not sad to see him go up in flames. He was a little bit relieved that Stark and Lilinette were able to escape because he never had anything against them and neither of them been the type to fight anyways. Stark's "escape" consisted of him yawning and deciding that he would much rather sleeps then deal with all of the shinigami and vizards.

Barragan was harder to get rid of. In the end Hachi had to get help from Soi Fon to kill him, and only then after he promised to lock Urahara up for three days. Ichigo silently agreed on this issue and only hoped that he would get to watch, with popcorn.

While Captain Komamura attacked Tousen with Shuuhei's aid, Shinji went directly for Aizen. Gin tried to interfere but both Renji and Kensei took him on, and left Shinji to his devices. After Gin dealt an almost-fatal blow to Hiyori, Shinji was beyond pissed. He was enraged at her almost death and slashed at Aizen, easily tearing through his illusions, despite how they might have advanced.

Ichigo actually got stuck slashing at minor hollows that Wonderweiss called forth, and then after Wonderweiss himself. He felt slightly bad for the childlike arrancar, but that didn't stop him from being amused when Mashiro kicked him around like a soccer ball and destroyed his favorite hollow.

Hitsuguya was one of the few captains that easily accepted the vizard's presence. It made Ichigo respect the captain even more that he didn't harbor too much prejudice over them. Hitsuguya and Lisa struggled with Harribel, partially because the female arrancar was even more embodied with passion over concern for her Fraccion. Commendable as her emotions were, Hitsuguya was more concerned over his subordinate who was injured by Harribel's Fraccion.

In the end, with Lisa's hand to hand combat used as a distraction, Hitsuguya froze all of the water in Harribel's body and she shattered into a million pieces. He sheathed his zanpakuto and without a backward glance, flash stepped to Matsumoto.

Thanks to the arrival of the vizards, there were no fatalities, just casualties that consisted most notably of the loss of Soi Fon's arm. Once the barrier fell, returning Karakura back to the real world, and the spell barring escape from Hueco disappeared, the shinigami returned to Soul Society. The vizards remained in the real world, for however long it took for the shinigami to decide that they may be a threat and come after them.

Nobody asked questions about Orihime Inoue staying in Hueco Mundo, except for Tatsuki who demanded answers. For the brief amount of time where Ichigo was holed up in Urahara Kisuke's shop after the final battle, he had to deal with Tatsuki who was intent on not letting him rest.

Renji finally stepped in and told her to back the fuck off and that the 'big breasted chick' was in Hueco Mundo with her 'lover boy.' He got to experience first hand why Ichigo tried not to make the girl angry when she delivered a hard blow to his face. His cheek throbbed but he fought the urge to lash out and instead felt a pang of sympathy as she stormed out of the shop with tears running down her face.

Ichigo shot Renji a look in irritation but the red head just shrugged and tried to discretely scoot closer to Ichigo as they sat around the tea table.

Rukia was one of the few shinigami who stayed in Karakura to make sure that everything went smoothly after the other shinigami pulled out. She continued to stare at Renji incredulously and it made Renji a little uncomfortable. Ichigo felt a small pang in his chest at the teasing relationship they had, and wondered if they used to date. His fears seemed to be confirmed with how touchy-feely Rukia was with Renji and ended up standing up and leaving so he wouldn't have to watch them anymore.

Rukia stared after him in confusion while she leaned against Renji's arm and Renji just stared after him.

"You really are an idiot." Kensei commented, making Rukia more confused and Renji irritated.

"Shut up."

"You know if Ichigo liked me like he likes you, I would be all over him in a second."

"Shut up!"

"Whoa, Ichigo likes you, likes you? Like romantically!?" Rukia asked in surprised and Renji jerked out of her grasp.

"No, he doesn't…"

"Yes he does, and this idiot likes him as well." Kensei said with a snort.

Shinji and Kisuke who were also in the room made no comment, but they did feel slightly bad for Rukia who looked slightly hurt.

"You're gay?" She asked in a whisper and Renji glanced at her with a scowl.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"But…I thought that you had always liked me."

Renji furrowed his brow and glanced at his old friend that he had used to find so captivating but now seemed so plain in comparison to Ichigo.

"I used to like you…but I like Ichigo now." Saying it out loud made his throat want to seize up and stop working, but once he said it, a sense of relief washed over him. "I like Ichigo."

"Yeah, we get it." Shinji snorted and watched in amusement as the realization crossed Renji's face.

"I like Ichigo."

"We heard you the first time, Abarai-san." Urahara fanned himself as Rukia's look of horror grew and Renji grew even happier.

"I like Ichigo!" Renji stood up and shouted. Kensei sighed and shot his leg out, knocking Renji of his feet and onto his ass with a grunt.

"Then go do something about it you idiot."

Renji needed no more encouragement to scramble to his feet and chase after Ichigo through the doorway he had disappeared through minutes before.

Rukia still looked like she was in shock and she jerked in surprise when Urahara forced a cup of hot tea into her hands. She had thought that with Renji back in her life, she could take chances where she hadn't before. Orihime who she had always liked but had never had the guts to ask out ended up with an espada while Renji was in love with another.

"You never really notice what you have right underneath your nose." Urahara commented as Rukia nodded, still in a daze. "I'm sure that Kuchiki would love it if you returned to Soul Society now."

"But I haven't said good bye to Renji…" She forced her mouth to work and winced at her whining voice.

"Perhaps it's time for you not to need to." Urahara said and smiled as she nodded again. The girl would be alright. She wasn't the first to suffer heartbreak, and she still had another who she had unknowingly stolen the heart of.

…

"Ichigo wait!" Renji cried out at he finally caught up to Ichigo who was running along the warehouses that the vizards used as their base of operations.

Ichigo finally stopped and turned around to scowl at Renji. "Shouldn't you be cuddling with your girlfriend?"

"Rukia isn't my girlfriend, and she never was." Renji said and frowned at Ichigo who continued to scowl at him.

"Oh? What would you call her then? Your lover?"

"Tch, never, she's just a friend I haven't seen in a long time."

"Whatever." Ichigo looked away from Renji with red rising to his cheeks. "It's not like I care anyways."

"Oh?" Renji smirked slowly. "But it kind of looks like you do."

"I don't!" Ichigo snapped and turned his head to look at Renji again, then inhaled sharply and took a step back when he realized that Renji was right there.

"No?" Renji stared into Ichigo's eyes and didn't look away as he took a step forward, forcing Ichigo to move back until his back hit the wall of a building. "I think you do."

"Renji…" The red head in question braced his hands on either side of Ichigo's head and shifted closer until his face was inches away from Ichigo's. "I don't-" The rest of Ichigo's words turned into a muffled gasp as Renji pressed their lips together.

Ichigo tensed at first but Renji coaxed him into relaxing with light pressure and gentle flicks up his tongue in between Ichigo's only slightly parted lips. Renji finally pulled away and caressed Ichigo's jaw as Ichigo tried to slow his breathing.

"Open your mouth."

Ichigo groaned as they kissed once more and leaned up to wrap his arms around Renji's neck and entangled his fingers in Renji's hair, pulling the tie to let the red mane fall in wild locks around his shoulders. He opened his mouth as Renji requested and moaned as Renji's tongue slipped in between his lips and began to languidly explore his mouth.

Ichigo uncertainly tried to follow what Renji was doing, but he was quickly overwhelmed and was content to let Renji lead the action, at least at the moment.

They parted again to calm down their heated bodies that were pressing against each other so tightly.

"We shouldn't do this here." Ichigo murmured quietly but made no action to move away from Renji. Renji nodded and reluctantly untangled their limbs before slipping his hand in Ichigo's to tug him forward.

"Let's go back to the base."

Ichigo nodded, not trusting himself to speak as fire coiled in his body and his groin ached. The idea of doing anything sexual with Renji made his pulse quicken and he was afraid Renji could hear his heart pounding as close as they were together.

Renji sent him a cocky smirk and Ichigo scowled despite the shiver it sent down his spine. He was going to sleep with Renji.

**LINE**

**The next chapter is the final one, and yes it will contain smut and a full lemon. **

Please review!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Anon Replies- Blacksebonzakura2: I *love* being a negative influence. What a fun yaoi fact, right?**

**Details on fan art for this story are at the bottom, as well as the alternate StarrkxIchigo version.**

**Beta'd by Warrior Nun, whom I like to refer to as a beta ninja. **

Immortal Coil: Chapter 10

Renji and Ichigo tumbled into the bedroom, kissing passionately as they yanked each other's clothes off. Renji grew impatient with trying to remove the shirt Aizen made Ichigo wear and tore though it. Ichigo moaned and threaded his fingers through Renji's hair as Renji caressed his bare skin.

Ichigo arched his back and gasped as Renji's mouth found his neck and his tongue dipped into the hollow of his throat.

"Renji!"

Ichigo clawed at Renji's clothes and dipped his hands underneath Renji's shirt to slide his hand over hard muscles. Renji growled at the action and grabbed the edge of Ichigo's shorts and pulled them off of him before tossing them aside. "No fondoshi?" Renji questioned as he drunk in the sight of Ichigo's nude form.

"I couldn't wear it with the shorts." Ichigo muttered and shoved Renji back onto the bed before falling to his knees and undoing Renji's pants. Renji stared down at Ichigo and inhaled sharply as his erection was freed. Renji thought it was cute how Ichigo still had that serious scowl on his face even when he bent down to- ohhh…

Renji groaned and reached for Ichigo's head as Ichigo took Renji's erection in to his mouth and hesitantly sucked and licked at it. Ichigo brow furrowed even more as Renji bucked his hips and he glanced up to glare at the man who didn't even have the grace to look sheepish.

In retribution Ichigo pulled away entirely and shoved Renji flat on his back and straddled his waist. Renji hissed as their erections rubbed against each other and Ichigo leaned down to kiss him. Renji wrapped his arms around Ichigo's slender waist and flipped them so Ichigo was the one on the bottom and Renji was in between his legs.

"Renji, I want you." Ichigo whispered lustfully and ground his hips up into Renji.

Renji hissed and gave Ichigo a quick peck on the lips before pulling away to shed the rest of his clothing. "Do you want to do this with spit or lotion?"

Ichigo looked a little miffed at the blunt question, but turned over on his stomach to grab the lotion from underneath his pillow that he had been using for…moisturizing. Renji drunk in the sight of his ass and molded his body against Ichigo's back before Ichigo had the chance to turn around again.

"I've been dreaming about fucking this ass of yours." Renji growled and snatched the lotion away from Ichigo to hastily pour some on his fingers. "You're a virgin, aren't you Ichigo?"

"Don't ask stupid questions you already know the answer to." Ichigo snapped in embarrassment.

Renji's smug look grew as he trailed his fingers down Ichigo's crack and brushed against his entrance. "So do you want it quick?" He thrust two fingers into Ichigo and Ichigo yelped, arching his back with a slightly shocked look on his face. He soothed the hurt by slowly stroking his prostate and grinned when Ichigo moaned and relaxed.

"Or slow?"

"I-I want it…"

"You want what Ichigo?" Renji whispered and licked the edge of his ear. He introduced his third finger and Ichigo clutched at the sheets with a pained gasp before relaxing again.

"I just want it, damn it!!!" Ichigo yelled.

Renji chuckled and slid his fingers out before pouring more of the lotion onto his hands and stroking his erection. He hissed at the slightly cold fluid, but he ignored it in favor of leaning down and bracing his hand by Ichigo's side. With the other hand he rubbed the head of his dick against Ichigo's tight hole and smirked when Ichigo squirmed.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"Just fuck me damn it!!!" Ichigo demanded and then let out a harsh cry as Renji thrust his hips forward. "Renji!" He choked out and twisted the sheets in his hands as he squirmed to try and get comfortable. "Agh, that fucking hurts…" He hissed in complaint and pressed his hips against the mattress.

"If you weren't such a fucking tight ass this wouldn't be a problem." Renji said shakily and tried not to thrust hard into Ichigo's tight heat.

"F-fu…" Ichigo clenched his eyes shut and inhaled sharply as Renji snapped his hips forward and penetrated him to the hilt. "Fuck!"

"You're so beautiful Ichigo." Renji whispered and kissed Ichigo's shoulders.

"Me being beautiful isn't the issue here." Ichigo said crankily and continued to move around to ease his discomfort.

Renji clamped his hands on Ichigo's hips and his breath quickened at the sensation. "If you want me to be nice I suggest that you don't move."

"Don't you dare!" Ichigo said in warning and then let out a gasp as his wiggling made Renji press against his prostate.

"You were saying?" Renji asked smugly and pulled out almost completely before thrusting back on, making their skin slap together loudly.

"I was saying you're a fucking dick who needs to shut up and fuck me!" Ichigo panted as he forced the words out and let out a loud cry as Renji repeated the rough motion. "Yes, there!"

"Ichigo, you minx." Renji said against Ichigo's shoulder and pressed their heated bodies close together as he rocked his hips. "You are way to coherent right now."

"You're too…too…" Ichigo tried to think of the best adjective to describe Renji, but it was hard when Renji was fucking him so harshly while his hand snuck around to stroke Ichigo's erection.

"Good?"

"No!" Ichigo said in denial and moaned when Renji pulled out of him entirely and thrust back in quick and hard.

"Admit it."

"No way…" Ichigo pushed his hips back to meet Renji's thrusts and bit his lower lip as Renji grew more and more forceful with his thrusts.

"Admit it!"

"Fine! Yes! You're fucking great! Are you happy you smug bastard!?" Ichigo cried, almost in tears as his hands clawed at the bedding and he tried to reach his release which he was so close to.

"Fuck yeah." Renji breathed and flipped Ichigo onto his side, throwing Ichigo's leg over his shoulder and penetrating him again and again. He watched in awe as Ichigo's face twisted in pleasure and his whole body grew taunt.

"Renji!!!" Ichigo screamed, bowing his back and jerking as his groin tightened and he came, spurting over Renji's hand and the sheets.

"Fuck, Ichigo…" Renji threw his head back and growled as Ichigo convulsed around him. He only managed a few more thrusts into Ichigo's over-sensitive body before he screamed Ichigo's name and came into his trembling body.

He collapsed over him, nuzzling the orange hair and gently letting his leg down. He shifted so he was behind Ichigo, but stayed inside of him and enjoyed his body heat.

"I love you Ichigo." Renji whispered softly into his hair and Ichigo stirred to elbow him in the stomach.

"I kind of figured, since you screamed my name like that." Ichigo said in exhausted amusement and smirked when Renji growled and nipped his neck.

"Then you must be in love with me too." Renji said smugly and shifted his hips so he moved inside of Ichigo to prove his point. Ichigo inhaled sharply and moved his hips away from the sensation but was unable to because of the grip on his hips.

"Up for another round?" Renji asked as he rocked his hips, his renewed erection sliding in and out of Ichigo easily due to the amount of lotion and cum inside of Ichigo.

"Ah…" Ichigo shivered and clutched the hands on his hips as Renji began to move again. Renji entwined their fingers together and slowly moved his hips, much more gently then he had before in care of Ichigo's tender entrance.

"Renji." Ichigo murmured and tilted his head back to kiss Renji. It was slightly awkward because of the angle, but it was passionate and only fueled their passion for each other.

"I love you." Renji said as they parted, looking into Ichigo's brown eyes without hesitation as he moved a little faster.

"I love you too." Ichigo said with a light blush, but he didn't break their gaze. Renji stroked his erection and moved a little faster, concentrating on Ichigo's prostate. Ichigo bit his lip and his eyes shuddered shut as he was overcome with pleasure.

Renji whispered sweet nothings in his ear and gently coaxed Ichigo into climaxing again before following himself. Ichigo fell asleep almost immediately and only stirred slightly when Renji slipped out of him. Renji stared down at him for a few minutes and kissed his temple before getting up to get something to wipe both of them down with.

Ichigo frowned in his sleep as Renji wiped his sensitive groin and entrance, but Renji thought he would prefer not waking up with dry cum all over him. He wiped himself off too and tossed the shirt he used aside before slipping back into bed and spooning Ichigo from behind.

They both slept peacefully, relaxed and comfortable in each other's embrace.

…

Isshin and his sisters eagerly welcomed Ichigo's new boyfriend into their lives despite Ichigo's reservations. Renji received a very embarrassing 'talk' from Isshin which involved Isshin revealing his shinigami captain's form, and then talking to his wife's very large poster.

Karin and Yuzu loved the addition although Karin punched him pretty hard at first for taking her brother away from them for such a long period of time.

Rukia got over her crush of Renji and Orihime and did find love in a rather unexpected source in the form of Matsumoto. Byakuya Kuchiki wasn't altogether approving of the couple, but he had yet to forbid their union. Rukia probably wouldn't have listened to him anyways.

Orihime and Ulquiorra only came into the real world once to reassure her friends that she was still fine and healthy. Tatsuki was the hardest to convince, but she didn't have any choice to accept their relationship and wish Orihime her best.

The shinigami had yet to send anyone to destroy the vizards, for which Ichigo was very grateful. He didn't want to have to leave his family and he knew that he would have to if it came down to it.

Hiyori insisted that Renji and Ichigo sound proofing their walls so she didn't have to hear Renji screwing Ichigo into the nearest surface at night. Also in the mornings. Afternoons. Whenever they felt like it really. Lisa was a little disappointed, but she got over it with the next batch of yaoi manga she bought from Urahara.

Renji was in heaven, Ichigo could barely walk, and they slept. For "That flesh is heir to, 'tis a consummation devoutly to be wish'd. To die, to sleep;

To sleep: perchance to dream: […]  
For in that sleep of death what dreams may come  
When we have shuffled off this mortal coil,  
Must give us pause: there's the respect  
That makes calamity of so long life."

The immortals slept, and dreamed, and woke again to enjoy their long lives with each other.

**LINE**

**Yes, this is the end of this story. I hope that everyone enjoyed it. I actually drew some art for this story, it's just Renji with his vizards mask in the background. Here is this link, and just delete the spaces (only three of them), tell me if it doesn't show. http:// rockyshores. deviantart****. com/art/Vizard-Renji-Immortal-Coil-141352831**

**I have uploaded the alternate version of Immortal Coil, which is called Everlasting Spiral. I hope those he wanted to read that will enjoy it!**


End file.
